I Was A Preschool Dropout
by literary license
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Erotic Popsicle

**A/N: **hey everyone! This story, as you already know, is called Rebel Eye for a Good Guy. Its probably a lot different than other AkuRoku fics. I know I said LLW was gonna be different, and it is, but this is even more different. I pretty much had Axel and Roxas switch places. You'll get what I mean once we start. One last thing I want to say. The chapter setups are weird. The first half of each chapter is from Roxas' point of view. The second half of each chapter is the same time frame, from Axel's point of view. This is how most of the chapters will be. I have a few chapters planned that will be a bit different, but I'll let you know then. Well thats all want to say and I hope you enjoy this story! OH! I almost forgot, 50 of this story was totally Leod's brainchild too. We came up with it together so I totally HAVE to give her credit. This first chapter is dedicated to her. One last thing, as soon as I finish them, im gonna post the outlines for Axel, Roxas, and Sora's clothes on deviant art. The link to my page is on my user page thing under homepage. Thanks again for reading!

PS: when I do this that means the POV is changing...xXx mean the scene is changing, but its still the same POV...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything, Square Enix does...-cries- I DO owm a copy of COM...does that count?**

**1**

**Erotic Popsicle**

I swung my leg over the motorcycle and hopped down. Pulling my helmet off, I stuck it under one arm as I opened the door to Twilight Tattoo's, my current place of work. Owned and operated by my two friends Riku and Sora. Coming around the front counter, I stashed my helmet under the cash register. Coming back around, I waved at my best friend Demyx and plopped onto a nearby stool. The tall mohawked blonde came over to sit in front of me. Grinning, he plopped down on the floor at my feet.

"Whats up Rox? Anything new?"

"Not really. Where Sora and Riku?"

"Upstairs. Like either of them would ever come down before ten. By the way, you have an 'appointment' in ten."

"Alright, what is it?" Demyx walked to the counter and picked up a few pages.

"Female. Twenty One. Wants a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip." he handed me a pattern.

_Blue and pink, of course._

A tall blonde walked through the door and approached the counter.

"Hey! Im Larxene. I made an appointment yesterday."

"Yup, right this way." I washed my hands and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves as Demyx walked the girl to a nearby table.

Rolling a stool over to the table, I grabbed the freshly printed transfer Demyx handed me and rolled a small table with all my tools over. Blowing a black and blonde lock of hsir out of my face, I looked up at the blonde customer.

She was wearing short shorts that were rolled down to almost the bottom of her hip bones. Blinking a few times, she flashed me a coy smile.

"So where do you want this?" I asked, giving her a not-interested look. She only smiled back and pointed to a place on her right hipbone. Nodding, I shrugged out of my leather jacket and applied the transfer.

"Now lay down on your side. Make sure your right hip is in the air." she adjusted. "Ready?" she nodded, making her antennae-like hair bounce.

Blowing another blonde and blacked tipped lock of hair out of my eyes, I picked up the first tool.

"It's just gonna feel like getting repeated shots. Nothing too bad." she bit her lip.

Nodding, I got to work, dipping ht needle into the ink.

A little while later, when the butterfly was completely done, I stood and wiped off the tattoo one last time, pulling my gloves off.

"What do you think?"

"I love it! It looked amaaaaaaazing!" she jumped up and hugged me, pressing herself as close to me as possible. Pushing her off, I set her back on the table and bandaged her up. After going to the register to pay, she winked at me and left.

I flopped down into the squishy swivel chair in front of the front desk computer, shaking my hair out of my face for the billionth time. Looking over to the counter, I saw Demyx smirking.

"Dude, she was _so _hitting on you!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know she's not my type."

"I know that, but she dosnt."

"What's your point?"

"Yeah Rox, maybe you should start wearing a shirt that says 'IM GAY SO DON'T GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER' in big bold letters. ' GIVE IT TO DEMYX'" I looked over at the new vioce laughing. Sora was coming out from behind a beaded curtain, Riku not far behind.

Snorting, Demyx absentmindedly clicked his rubber-tipped tongue ring against the front of his teeth. I had gotten over that habit a while ago, but Demyx was still new to the piercing. Sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and playing with my lip ring, I stared off into space, thinking about last night.

_10 PM at the small convenience store down the road. Just sating my chocolate craving. Grabbing a basket and filling it full of chocolate products such as Hershey Kisses, Bon Bon's, chocolate covered cherries, Hershey bars, a Whoppers, I strode to the counter. Tossing everything next to the cash register, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. When I looked up at the cashier, my jaw almost dropped. Ringing up my random chocolate crap was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. Fiery red hair all pulled back but a piece hanging down on each side. Jeans and a blue polo with an attached name tag that read 'Axel'. Not hearing what he said for a price, I just handed him a twenty and accepted my change. Picking up my bag, I left the store, not realizing until I was halfway back to my dorm that I didn't ask for his number. 'Damn'_

"Rox. Rox. Roxas! You still with us?" Demyx waved a hand in front of my face. Glaring, at the blonde, it immediately ceased. Sora looked at my curiously.

"What was that minor zoning out about?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A guy I saw last night at the store."

"Ah. Was he hot?"

"Totally."

"So did you get his number?"

"No."

"Have I taught you nothing?!" an exasperated Sora threw his hands in the air.

I laughed and pulled my coat back on.

"Well I've gotta go your guys, I'll be back later." catching the helmet Demyx tossed me, I walked out the door, waving as I went.

Reaching my motorcycle, I saw some hooded guy ogling over it. Sighing, I walked up behind him and pulled my keys out.

"Your fogging up the paint."

The guy jumped, his hood falling off revealing a shock of bright red hair pulled back with an elastic. He was tall, really tall, almost a foot taller than me. His long lanky frame was clad in a light colored sweatshirt and jeans.

_Axel_

"H-hey. Sorry. Just admiring the bike. It yours?" I nodded, tongue tied for the first time in my life.

_Damn he's hott._

Pulling myself out of my stupor, I averted my eyes and hopped on the bike. Tugging on my helmet, I started the bike and peeled out of the lot.

xxXxx

Reaching mine and Demyx's room, I tossed my helmet on my bed and grabbed my black messenger bag. Damn, I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. Trowing some books, notebooks, a pen, and some chocolate in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and ran out the door. Dashing down the hall- ever grateful that my room was on the first floor -I ran down the campus sidewalk.

Three buildings down was the math building. Throwing open the front door and dashing up a flight of stairs, I skid to a halt in front of room 2C. Catching my breath and running a hand through my hair, I opened the door and casually strolled in. Taking a seat in the back, I pulled my homework and a handful of kisses out. Handing the paper forward, I popped a kiss into my mouth. School came easy to me. I didnt even have to pay attention.

Pulling my ipod out of my jacket pocket, I plugged the earphones in and turned it on. Sticking the earphones in my ears, I put on 30 Seconds To Mars 'End of the Earth' and sat back, closing my eyes.

Around an hour and a half later, when Papa Roach's 'Scars' was blaring in my ears, one earphone was violently ripped out of my ear.

"Mr. Nicholson! Maybe if you payed more attention, you wouldn't currently be sitting in my freshman class! Now get out!" the old geezer whose name currently escaped me threw the earphone back and stomped back to his desk.

Standing, I slung my bag over my shoulder and strode out the door. Many a female eye followed me, but I ignored them. Not my type.

Getting outside, I slowly made my way home. I had the rest of the day ahead of me and no more classes until tomorrow night at 8. Grinning to myself, I opened the front door of the dorm and walked down the long hall to mine and Demyx's form. Opening the door, I groaned when I saw what a mess it was.

Demyx had come through and brought a tornado. Clothes and books were strewn everywhere. Sighing and hanging my bag on the back of the door, I started straightening up.

When I was done, I changed into baggy bondage pants and a tight black sleeveless top. My leather jacket laced up the back and my combat boots made a dull 'thud' when I walked. Grabbing my keys and helmet, I locket the door behind me. Out in the sunlight, I hopped on my bike and sped out of my parking spot. Riding back to Twilight Tattoo's, I entered the facility and pulled off my helmet, running into a tall red head clad in a light colored sweatshirt and jeans.

Sighing, I wadded my hair into a lump and pulled an elastic out of my hip pocket. Wrapping the band around the bundle, I tucked the shorter layers in the front behind my ears and went back to my book. Finishing the assigned reading, I closed my history book and looked up at the clock.

_Only five more minutes left. Than I can go back to my room, get changed, get some work done, and go see my cousin._

Five minutes mater, the bell rang, making both me and the rest of my class scramble for the door. Shoving everything back into my backpack, I slung it over one shoulder and pulled my hood up to hide my hair. It was so ostentatious and mom hated it. She tried to dye it once, but they dye just washed right out like it wouldn't stick to my hair. Leaving the classroom, I puffed out a breath and walked towards my new dorm room.

Pulling out a piece of ripped paper, I studied the address written down in my cousins untidy scrawl. Tucking the paper back in my pocket, I opened the door to the dorm and walked to my room. All the way at the end of the hall on the first floor. Unlocking the door, I walked into my single room and threw my bag on the bed. Kicking off my shoes, I sat in my desk chair and opened the top of my laptop. I booted it up, tugging off my hood and letting my hair free of its restraint. The red locks flowed back in silky strands reaching my shoulder blades. Shaking it out of my face, I bit my lip and turned my attention back to my computer.

Clicking on the email icon, my account came up. Logging in, I checked my inbox.

**You have 6 messages.**

Sighing, I saw they were all from mom. Clicking on each one in turn, I deleted them. They were all the same, wondering how I was doing, if I had made any friends, not to talk to my cousin, all that kind of crap. Sighing in exasperation, I closed off the email and shut my computer.

Leaning back in my chair, I thought back to the one person I would love to make friends with.

_I'd been working for five hours. My shift was over in another hour. It was about 10 when he came in. A short guy that looked like he stepped of the front of a Hot Topic poster. His blonde hair was in a casual disarray, the tips dyed black. Tight black jeans hugged his frame as chains were draped from one back pocket to the other. His combat boots came over his jeans to climb halfway up his calves. The blood red shirt clung to his chest like a second skin and the leather jacket he had on laced tightly up the back. As he finished his shopping, I got a closer look at his face. His sky blue eyes were lined in thick liner and shimmery black shadow dusted his lids. Three piercing's climbed each ear and a small black hoop loops itself through the top of his left ear. A small black and red candy cane stripped ring was driven through the right side of his bottom lip and his pale complection glowed in the florescent lights. I saw him look me over as I rang up his multitude of chocolate and handed me a twenty. Giving him his change, he took it with his gloved left hand. The glove was skin tight and looked to be made of leather. A small buckle rested on the top of his hand. Dropping his change in his pocket, he left. Watching him walk away, I sighed. 'God he was hot.'_

Blowing the hair out of my face, I stood, slipping my converse back on. Grabbing my keys, I spun them on my index finger as I left the room. It wasn't until I got into my car that I pulled my hood back up so as not to stand out.

Reaching into my jeans pocket, I pulled out the slip of paper out of my pocket and examined it again. Making sure I had the address right, I pulled into a small tattoo shop called Twilight Tattoo's. Parking, I got out of the car and was about to enter the building when the most beautiful bike I had ever seen caught my eye. A black and red crotch rocket with gold detailing gleamed in the sunlight. Sighing in lust, I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"Your fogging up the paint."

I jumped, my hood falling off.

_Its Him. The guy from last night._

"H-hey. Sorry. Just admiring the bike. It yours?"I stammered. Stupid question, of course it was his. The guy only nodded.

Averting his eyes, he swung onto the bike and pulled his helmet on. Peeling back out of the lot, he sped into the light traffic. Pulling my hair back into an elastic as I went, I walked to the front door and entered the air conditioned tattoo shop.

Approaching the front desk, I looked at the smiled guy behind the counter. His blonde Mohawk gleamed in the lights as he smiled at me.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you tell me where I would find Sora Talbot?"

As the guy opened his mouth, another voice spoke up from a stool near the back.

"Who's asking?" A brunette peaked from around the tall frame of a silver haired man.

I waved at Sora, hoping he recognized me. Squinting his eyes for a second, he smirked and stood up.

"Axel. Long time no see. Haven't seen you..."

"...Since before you got all your tattoo's" I finished for him. "Yeah, its me. I just moved a week or so ago and finally got time to drop in. Nice shop."

"Thanks." the short brunette now standing in front of me only came to about my chin. "You got taller?"

"Yeah." Sora gave me the once over and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you just walked off of an Abercrombie and Fitch poster." he wrinkled his nose. "I remember you used to dress...differently."

"You mean I used to dress like you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well after dad died and I had to move into mom, she turned me into a model son. Sucks. She threw out all my old clothes and turned me into this." I plucked at my Abercrombie and Fitch sweashirt. "Actually, thats kinda why im here."

"Oh? Do tell." Sora sat on one of the green plastic chairs in the waiting area. I sat next to him.

"Yeah. Now that im away from mom, far away, I want to go back to the way I used to be. Thing is, I don't really remember how. I was also wondering if you could hook me up with a date." Sora looked me over carefully, hardly moving.

"Sure. Im free around lunch tomorrow. We'll go shopping and I'll find someone for you by tomorrow night. Be here around noon with some cash and we'll get started."

"Thanks Sora." I stood to leave. "Well I better get going, I have a class in a half hour. See ya later!" I waved, pausing on my way out the door.

Just as I was about to turn around, I felt someone bump into me. Turning around, I saw a helmet being pulled off, revealing a short guy with blonde hair and black tips. My breath caught in my throat.

**A/N: **hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you again to Leod for helping me come up with the idea in the first place! I love you and I love all my readers too! Please review and tell me what you think!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	2. 100 Percent Kinky

A/N: sorry for the long delay! First I was switching between stories and the I was dealing with the start of school. I've actually had this chapter written for like ever, but just haven't had the time to type it up. Sorry!!! well here it is and enjoy ! Oh! Sorry about the messed up change last time. Now xxXxx is a time skip and - - is a POV change...better? Good! Oh! Check out the new contest on my page, may give you something to do!

**2**

**100 Kinky**

"A-Axel?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"Last night. Your name tag."

"Oh, right. So you know my name..."

"Oh this is too painful to watch!" Sora piped up. "Axel, this is one of my good friends and employee's, Roxas."

I inclined my head slightly. Blowing another piece of hair out of my face, I walked forward with my helmet under my arm. Throwing said helmet in its usual place under the counter, I pulled out my file and surveyed the work I had for later. I vaguely heard Sora saying goodbye to Axel in the background as I tried my damndest to ignore it.

I heard the door close with a click. I looked up when a hand pulled the folder down. Sora looked at me with a calculating glare.

"So my cousin Axel was the guy at the store?"

"Looks that way, why?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"Take my cousin on a date."

"No."

"...What! What do you mean no?!"

"I mean no."

"Why not, you like him!" Sora pouted.

"Sor, he's not my type."

"I promise you, he had a dick."

"Not what I meant." Sora smiled.

"Look, I know he looks like a prep and all, but I promise, he's a cool guy. At least he used to be. Anyways! No the point! Im taking him shopping tomorrow afternoon, the tomorrow night, you two are going on a date, got it?"

"I, uh, cant."

"Oh, and why not?"

"I have a previous arrangment." I lied, even though everything inside of me was screaming to agree.

"With whom?"

"Uh...Demyx."

"Not possible. He asked a girl out half an hour ago. Demyx never forgets dates, even if he forgets everything else." Demyx shrugged from his seat at the back.

"Look Sor, I just cant take him out."

"Why not?!"

"I know his type! Sweet, innocent, mama's boy. I cant stand it! I'll admit that he's nice looking, and with a fashion make-over he could be a real knockout, but lets face it, he will always be a prep at heart."

Sora sighed and shook his head. My brain screamed at me that I was wrong and I should take it all back. Instead, I looked over when the door opened and tried to help the new customer. Ignoring the brunette, I focused my attention on the short blonde in front of me.

"Im gonna need to see some ID." He handed over a license and proved to be 19.

Giving him his card back, I started to talk to him about what he was looking for. He described what he was thinking, a black and a white koi fish circling around the kanji sigh for peace, and I said I would work on it.

"Give me about two days."

"Thanks. I'll see you then." the guy, whose name I learned to be Jack, left.

Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I turned to the computer and printed off a picture of a koi fish. Pulling my sketchbook over, I got to work.

xxXxx

The next day, I walked into the tattoo shop around two o clock. I had slept in and then had some errands to run. Stashing my helmet under the counter, I sat in the squishy swivel chair and looked around. Demyx, Sora, and Riku were no where to be found. I did hear a rustling coming from the back. It was then that I noticed the sign on the front door was flipped to 'Closed'. With a furrowed brow, I headed to the back stairs. Just as I was about to go through the curtain, Demyx appeared.

"What's going on Dem?"

"It's a surprise! Sit!" the mohawked boy led me to a tattooing chair and turned it so it faced the beaded curtain.

"What am I looking at the curtain for?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait! Sora has a surprise for you! Your gonna love it! Don't move! I'll go see if...well I'll just go see!" I sighed at Demyx's exuberance.

Pushing a black-blonde piece of hair away, I waited. About three minutes later, I heard slow, heavy footsteps on the back stairs. I looked up when I heard the curtain part and saw Riku and Sora holding up another curtain. Sora was grinning ear to ear. Demyx came up behind them.

"What's behind the curtain Sor?" I questioned wearily, always having accepting a gift from Sora with a bit of apprehension.

Sora just grinned and nodded at Riku.

"Your date tonight." the curtain fell to a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Holy Shit."

- -

"A-Axel?" the flustered-looking blonde stammered.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" I asked for lack fo anything more literate to say.

_Way to go Axel, dazzle him with your witty banter why don't you!_

"Last night. Your name tag."

"Oh, right." I realized. "So you know my name..." I wasn't sure where to go with this.

"Oh this is too painful to watch!' Sora exclaimed. 'Axel, this is one of my good friends and employee's, Roxas."

The blonde in front of my nodded and blew the hair out of his face. Seeming to regain his composure, he glided past me and put his helmet away. Taking a file folder from the shelf on the wall, he began to flip through it. He didn't seem like someone who lost his cool too often and he apparently didn't like it when he did. I turned back to Sora.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" he raised and accusing eyebrow.

"Yeah, around noon?"

"Yup."

"Alright. See you later then!" I pushed the door open and pulled my keys from my pocket.

Heading to my car, I got in and started it. Putting the car in drive, I headed to the bank. I was going shopping and I needed cash.

_It's a good thing mom gave me a whole bunch of money before I left. _

I also still had almost all my money from last summer, working with...well I still had the money at any rate.

Reaching the bank, I pulled into the drive-through and took out three thousand dollars. I needed a whole new wardrobe. Waiting at a stoplight, I pulled my hair out of my face with a rubber band and pulled my hood up.

xxXxx

Heading to Twilight Tattoo's the next day, I pushed open the unlocked front door. There stood Sora, his boyfriend in one hands and keys in the other, apparently ready to go.

Dragging the guy along with him, Sora led the way out as the kid with the mohawk waved from the counter. Waving back, I smiled and followed my enthusiastic cousin out the door.

Walking around the back of the building, we stopped in front of Sora's car.

"Woah..." it was a candy apple red Mustang.

It looked brand new with black leather interior. Sora pushed a button on the keychain and the hood retracted. Jumping in front, Sora motioned for me to sit shotgun. The silver haired kid jumped in back.

Sora started the car and peeled out of the lot. When we got to the mall about fifteen minutes later, Sora parked and we hopped out. Pushing a button, the hood came back out and the car locked itself.

"You have money?"

"Yup." I said, pulling out my wallet, happy about my monetary status.

"Okay, let go. You my friend, have a date tonight."

"I...what?"

"I said I would get you a date tonight, did I not?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious."

"Im almost always serious." he said, leading the way into Hot Topic.

If I thought the Hot Topic back home was big, this was awesome. It was about the size of your average Walmart. The walls were all black and there were red curtains draped along the ceiling. The whole place was a maze of shelves and displays and sales. Pants and sweatshirts adorned the walls, band shirts displayed in glass.

Sora led the way through the maze to the middle. A check out counter complete with cashier settled comfortably. Striding straight to the counter, Sora tapped the green-mohawked man on the shoulder. The guy turned around.

"Hi! My name is...ohmigod SORA!!! You like haven't been here in FOR-EV-ER!!!"

When he turned around, I raised an eyebrow at him. He had a huge lip ring and multiple ear piercing's. His nose was pierced twice and he was covered in make up. He had so many stickers on, I couldn't see what his name tag said.

"I know, I know! Im sorry! Things have been busy up at the shop and I haven't had a chance to go shopping. But right now, I need your help and expertise. My cousin Axel here needs a new wardrobe. Of course you being my fashion consultant, it seemed only logical that I should bring him to you. So can you help us?"

"Well your right, he certainly does need help. Give me some money and an hour and no one will ever remember this guy again."

"Great, I knew I could count on you!" Sora took his boyfriends hand and started to leave. I panicked.

"Wait, Sora! Where are you going?!"

"Noting to worry about. Im leaving you in Carl's capable hands. I trust him completely!" Sora smiled and strolled off, his boyfriend in tow. I looked at 'Carl'.

"Hi! My name is Carl! We are going to have so much fun! It will be so FAB-U-LOUS!" he smiled and sat me on a bench.

After giving him my sizes, Carl eyed me, picked up a basket, and left me. About fifteen minutes later, he came back, basket overflowing with all kinds of things I used to wear. Bondage pants, skinny jeans, Converse, Vans, spike belts bracelets and necklaces, band shirts, regular shirts, and sweatshirts. It was like Carl read my mind.

_Damn, this guy is a genius._

My jaw hanging loosely from the rest of my head, I reached for the basket. Carl handed it over with a smile.

"I also picked out the perfect outfit for your date." he handed me a stack of clothes and accessories.

"How did you know I had a date tonight?"

"They don't call me a guru for nothing." he winked.

Carl rang up all the items and I handed the money over. I had about $50 left. After finding Sora, we went to the food court. That's when I saw it, the perfect present for Roxas.

A chocolate store.

I ran in and bought an assortment of Hershey's chocolate kisses and come other random chocolate including a chocolate rose. Smiling to myself, I met Sora at the car.

Driving back to the shop, not much was said. When we got back, I got dressed up in Sora and his boyfriends apartment, whose name I finally discovered was Riku. It was surprisingly clean. Sora insisted that the 'new me' must be a surprise. Rolling my eyes, I went along with it. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I posed, holding the rose. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the curtain was dropped and I saw Roxas.

"Holy Shit."

A/N: I will TRY not to make the next chapter take so long. Its in the works, but keep in mind that im trying to do two stories at once. Give me a break please! Well im done ranting and please R&R, yes the third chapter is being written as you read this. Don't forget to check out my contest!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license.


	3. The Happy Couple In Lazer Tag

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is owned by Disney and Sqeenix...but I think all the authors should get together and have a Shurikin battle to the death for the rights to the characters...yyeeaahhh...

**3**

**The Happy Couple In Lazer Tag**

"Holy. Shit."

The Axel in front of me was most definitely not the Axel who sold me my random chocolate products the other night.

The Axel in front of me was clad in back bondage pants lined in royal blue, chains attached to the pockets, and straps connecting his belt loops to the back Practically painted on his chest was a black baby doll tee depicting a panda. Zipped halfway was a black hoody with white and red stars. Topping off the look were black, frayed converse, a three row studded belt and bracelet set, and a thin spiked necklace. For once, I was at a loss for words.

Dragging my eyes back to the lanky vision in front of me, I gulped, still at a loss for words. Axel looked down sheepishly and scratched the back of his beck, the other hand resting in his back pocket.

"So...uhm...yeah. You like the outfit?"

I merely nodded mutely.

"So...uhm...you wanna uh...go?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I nodded and headed towards the front door. Leaving the other three behind, Axel and I went outside. Sitting on the bike, I patted the seat behind me and handed Axel my spare helmet.

"So where do you wanna go?" I felt him shrug. "No preference then? Alright, lets see where we end up."

Pulling my own helmet on, I started the bike, felt Axel clutch my waist with a death grip, smiled to myself, and tore out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell. After driving around for a while, I finally decided on our destination. A big-ass smile on my face, I changed lanes and ripped through a stop light.

Around five minutes later, I pulled into a brightly lit parking space and killed the engine. Tugging off my helmet and shaking my head to dispel my hair, I turned to face Axel so I could better see his reaction to my place of choice.

The redhead pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his flattened spikes to un-flatten them. He eyed the bright red 'Great Skates' sign and looked at my wearily.

"This is...different."

I nodded and jumped off the bike, stuffing the key in my pocket and leading the way towards the entrance. Axel followed suit. After paying for our skates and what not, I locked up our helmets and started unlacing my boots. I watched Axel to the same, tugging on his skates and standing up, slightly wobbly. I tied my laces and stood.

"Ever been roller skating before?" I smiled. Axel blushed to the roots of his hair and looked down, shaking his head.

"Well come on! You wont learn by just standing there! Its easy." my tough guy exterior slowly melted away. I took the redhead's hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

Skating forward slowly, I tugged on his hand and half pulled him behind me. Once I got him on the rink, we stayed close to the wall as I took his other hand and skated backwards, pulling him along for the ride. Axel grinned sheepishly, trying to make his feet do what he wanted them to.

"How come you've never been skating before? Didn't you ever have roller skates as a kid?"

Axel shook his head.

"Mom thought they were too dangerous and dad thought they were a waste of money."

I nodded, trying to understand suck a restricted household. My mom was a big bustling woman who loved everyone and my dad was a honest business man that just wanted to have the best life possible. Sure, my parents Didn't think tattoo artist was the best career choice, but they Didn't care as long as I was happy. Mustering a smile, I put those thoughts aside and led Axel the rest of the way around the rink.

"You really are a kid at hearts, arnt you?" Axel questioned. "Underneath that cold, sexy, tough guy exterior, you really are just as sweet as all that chocolate you eat."

I raised an eyebrow. "You really think im sweet and sexy?" I shot him what I hoped was my sexiest smirk.

Axel blushed before regaining his composure. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to clarify." he smiled, clearly relieved that I wasn't dropping his hand and skating for the nearest exit.

"Okay, I suck at skating. Wanna do something else?" Axel pleaded.

"Arcade?"

"Now _that_ im good at."

Laughing, I led the way to the nearby bench. I unlaced my skates and left them near out rented locker. Grabbing Axel's wrists, I tugged him to his feet.

"Who needs shoes?" smiling, we raced over to the arcade arena.

"So what do you want to plat first?" I asked the redhead as I fed the machine a five to start with. It dispelled my tokens and I scooped them up while Axel decided.

"How about that Whack-A-Mole game with the crocodile's?"

"Sure."

Heading to the back corner of the building, we found the ancient, decrepit game Axel had described. The point of the game was to hit the crocodiles mouths closed with your hand before they went back into the 'swamp'. There were five and the higher the level, the more crocodiles came out at once with increased speed. The only problem was that the game was so old, it often got stuck. It was still one of my favorites, not that I came here often...

Smiling, Axel fed the machine two of our tokens and the jolly electronic music began playing. It was like the Twilight Zone on cocaine if it were infused with Mario on steroids. Smiling, I watched the first crocodile slide out and open its mouth. Axel slapped it closed and the mechanism retreated. An expression of glee crossed Axel's face. It made me smile.

After about ten minutes, more and more crocodiles were appearing faster and faster. The redhead had dragged, me next to him and coerced me to play as well. Slapping crocs as fast as we could was making us both laugh hysterically.

The game finally ended, us having beat the mechanical green menaces. We both collapsed on the floor laughing, holding our stomachs as tickets rained down on our heads.

Gasping for breath, I sat up and ripped the last ticket from the slot. We had 75. Folding them up, I grinned and held up two more tokens.

"What next?"

Axel smiled and looked around.

"Skeet Ball." Axel stood, reached out a hand to help me up, and headed to the row of skeet ball machines.

Popping in the two tokens, Axel began playing. Deciding I wanted to play myself, I situated myself in front of the next machine over. When we were both done, we were able to add 50 more tickets to our total. I was never very good at skeet ball.

Deciding I was hungry, we walked to the counter to get a pizza.

"Hey Roxas. The usual?" I smiled at the cashier, a tallish blonde with braids by the name of Rikku.

"Uhm, I dunno. Axel, do you like sausage pizza with extra thick cheese stuffed crust?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright Rikku, then large pizza and two medium drinks."

"Coming right up. I'll let you know when its done."

"Thanks."

Axel led the way to a nearby booth.

"She seems to know you well."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I used to come here a lot because their pizza is amazing. Also, she's Riku's twin sister."

"Siblings both named Riku. That must be brutal."

"Ha! What was brutal was when Sora decided that he and I should date the Riku twins. It was fine until she kissed me and I realized it was no different then kissing my mother. Needless to say that was when it was revealed that I Didn't swing that way." Axel smiled.

"So what were your past relationships like?" I asked, thinking the question innocent enough.

A pained expression marred Axel's face for a moment, his features contorted to those of someone who was currently watching his own fingers being sawed off by a rusty butter knife and simultaneously having his feet fed to a bucket of sodium hydroxide. Cocking my head to the side as Axel stared off into space, I took on the look of a perturbed puppy.

"Was it something I said?"

Axel's reply was cut off by a shout from the kitchen.

"I have a large, thick sausage." Rikku smiled in my direction.

Shooting Axel a wry grin, I headed to the counter to pay and retrieve out pizza. After paying for everything, making a face at Rikku for her attention-catching statement, and grabbing the two Dr Peppers she handed me, I went back to the table. I set the pizza in the middle.

"Sorry, forgot to ask what kind of soda you like." I set a bottle next to the redheads hand.

"Its alright. I love Dr Pepper, its my favorite."

"Mine too." I pulled a piece of pizza off the plate and watched the cheese stretch, then break, taking a piece of sausage with it.

We ate in relative silence for the next few minutes, the sounds of happy children and irate adults in the background. The silence weighted heavily on our shoulders.

After, between the two of us, we finished the pizza, silence reigned once again. I looked around the building, frantically searching for something to do to break the awkward silence. Spying a large dark cavern from which LSD induced techno was emanating, I brightened at the idea.

"Wanna play lazer tag?" Axel sat up and looked pointedly at me.

"Sure."

We both stood at the thought and headed to the darkened cavern. After paying for our tickets, we were given vests and gunned of opposite teams.

"Looks like its me versus you." I grinned maliciously.

Axel shrugged.

"Looks that way doesn't it?"

I smiled. We both entered the arena and ran in opposite directions, me to the left and Axel to the right. Hiding behind a large wall, I looked for those on the opposing team.

After about ten minutes, I was fairly sure Axel and I were the only one's left, but I still hadn't seen him since we entered.

Grinning, I caught sight of Axel, hiding in a corner between the wall and another blockade, forming a 45 degree angle. Sneaking up behind him, I set my gun noiselessly on the floor and crept forward. Axel's gun was lying on the floor next to him, with its owner peering over the top of a wall. Pushing his gun next to mine, I crept even closer. Reaching out, I placed a hand on each wall, effectively trapping him in the corner.

"Caught you." I breathed into his ear.

Axel jumped, turning around quickly to face me.

"Jesus Roxas, you scared the living shit out of me!"

"That was kinda the point." grinning lecherously, I leaned forward until our noses were a scant half inch apart.

"I win." I captured Axel's pouting lips in a sweet, luxurious kiss.

Axel froze, but only for a moment. He soon started to kiss back lifting his arms to wrap around my shoulders and neck. I removed my hands from the wall, letting them rub softly up and down Axel's back. I let my tongue flit across his lips. Axel parted them, permission granted. The searing slide of tongue on tongue was intoxicating. I explored his mouth with my muscle, trying to memorize every dip and curve.

Axel leaned back against the wall, pulling me with him. The intense make out session continued until the music turned off and the loudspeaker crackled.

"Could the happy couple in the lazer tag arena _please_ refrain from PDA, there are children here."

Pulling back, I started laughing, ending up on the floor holding my stomach, Axel next to me.

**A/N: not much to say here, have to go. Sorry for taking so long!!**

**Hugglesnuggleglomplick!!**

**-literarylicense-**


End file.
